Aka Alexis Hexis
by MissSnow
Summary: A new girl comes to school , and she makes Derek's blood boil, and its not from lust.At least not at first. Casey takes advantage of this opportunity to get under Derek's skin,but finds herself feeling jealous of Dereks and Alexis's sudden relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis**

Alexis walked up and down the halls scanning the gray lockers for the number 1593, which was written out on the sheet before her. She looked at the closest locker number. 3914.

"Damn." She hissed. Running her fingers through her long black hair with frustration. She was in the totally wrong place. So where would her locker be? This school wasnt that big.. could there even be a 1593? She let out a deep sigh. This was so much different then what she was used to. She missed New York. The endless lights, the shouting, the busy streets. She could never imagine calling this place home. As she walked people examined her thouroughly, looking her up and down, without trying to hide their stares in the slightest. Most gave her dirty unwelcome looks, but she didnt care. They meant nothing to her. She surveyed some of the girls who walked by and in a way understood their odd glances. She was wearing all black. Her black tank top was slightly covered with black long sleeved fish net. Her black pants started at her hips and was tucked inside her strappy leather boots. She grinned with satisfaction at her wardrobe, and the way her curves looked in it. Jealous, she thought, jealous they could never pull this look off. What did she care what the girls thought anyways. She was almost certain she wasnt going to make friends with any of these perky, up tight losers anyway...

"Hey." She heard someone say from behind her, in an overly enthusiastic voice. She turned with a start and faced a smiling blue eyed girl, with her hair in a tight pony tail.

"Um, hi." Alexis smirked, not sure of what else to do.

"You seem lost, are you new?" She asked, with that same tone. Alexis looked around at all the skippy girls in the halls, and the girl infront of her, and down at herself once again.

"How could you tell?" she said sarcastically. The girl laughed in reply, putting out a welcoming hand to shake.

"I'm Casey." She tilted her head slightly.

"Alexis." she took her by the hand, returning her smile. She wasnt that bad. She had a very nice voice Alexis noticed. Alexis was odd like that. She always picked out really small things she liked about people.

"I'll help you get to your locker." and she began down the hall the way they came.

"This is a small school, but it doesnt fail to confuse me." Alexis began, trying to keep up the conversation.

"I know. I started here not that long ago. It was the worst." Alexis smiled, and started to calm. For some reason the fact that Casey was somewhat new set her at ease. They walked for a while, chatting and laughing until finally they came to her locker. 1593.

"Theres the devil." Alexis grinned. Within a second after they found her locker the bell rang.

"What class do you have?"Casey asked in that same enthusiastic voice.

"Math." Alexis scoffed. The worst subject she could think of.

"Down the hall." Casey pointed, "Second door on your left."

"Thanks." Casey turned to walked away, but spun back around on the spot.

"At lunch, if you dont want to be a loner, you can sit with me and my friend Emily." What an eager one this was.

"Sure." Alexis half smiled, and Casey walked down the hall to her first class. Casey didnt seem like the usual type Alexis would see herself with, but she couldnt complain. It was her first day, and she had already made a ... um... friend? Companion? Aquantaince? Whatever. She had someone to sit with at lunch.

Alexis put her bag in her new locker and was ready for retched math. She shook slightly. She couldnt shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

**Derek**

Derek stood against the wall one foot perched behind him, his collar flipped out around his neck. One hand was placed cooly in his pocket and the other laid across his bent knee. He watched with a smirk as the new girl walked by him without even noticing he was there. His smirk grew wider. He knew from this day on, like all girls in his school, she would never walk by without at least a glance in his direction again.

"Hello there." he called to her. She turned, and looked him up and down, lifted a brow, then continued to walk. He began to walk behind her, "That wasnt very nice now was it." She stopped and turned his way.

"I'm late for class." she snapped.

"Whats the rush?" he shrugged.

"I need to get away from a loser who wont take a hint." She returned his half smile and continued to walk. Derek searched his mind for something to come back with and for once he had nothing. He just sat and watched her walk, away. As soon as she was out of sight he ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. He felt a little anger fill up inside him and paced in the hall for a second. No one makes a fool out of Derek Venture. He stalked off to class and walked through the door, finding a bunch of giddy smiles in his direction. He scanned the room and to his delighted suprise found the new girl, smirking his way with satisfaction. He'd show her.

"Where to sit." he said, looking around at the vacant chairs all non chalant, tapping his forefinger to his chin. The girls all straightened up and looked pretty. Some nodding to the vacant seats around them. Derek eyed the One round girl sitting next to the the princess of darkness, as he liked to now think of her. He nodded at the short round girl and looked dissapointedly at the occupied chair beside her. She looked at the new girl for all of a second, then knocked her off her seat, making her fly to the ground.

"You can sit here." the round girl smiled, batting her eyes. Derek Made his way through the crowd of admiring girls and sat in the seat at the very back, raising his feet onto the desk and putting his hands behind his head with a smug smile.

"Take the hint." He said slyly, giving her a waving motion to leave. She shook her head with disbelief throwing him a wicked glare and walked to the closest chair. A girl pulled the chair out from under her, following Derek's lead, obviously trying to impress him, and she was on the floor once again.

He let out a loud obnoxious laugh, along with the rest of the class, and smiled, "Welcome to _my_ school" he stressed the my, "..enjoy your stay, if you can." he grinned laying his head back on his palms, feet on his desk. Right then the stumpy pale faced math teacher walked in, and whatever plans she had in mind for revenge would have to wait.

"Derek" He called out as he wrote down the day itenerary on the bored, not even turning to glace his way "Feet down" Derek dropped his feet, and Alexis through him a cold smile. He just glared at her. He turned back toward the class, "Oh yes, we have a new student today." he called out reading one of the reminders on his desk, "An Alexis Strat?" he looked around for the unfamiliar face.

"ha... Strat." Derek scoffed. And she threw him another dirty look. He raised a daring brow in reply, and a devilish smile crept across her face to match it. Derek couldn't help trying to guess what she was thinking. She just turned back to the front and raised her hand.

"Thats me." she smiled sweetly at the teacher.

"Hello there. I'm Mr.Edwards. Welcome." he said cheerfully, "I hope you will like it here."

She smirked, "I already do." she threw Derek another evil smile, "For the most part." and she returned her attention to the front. The teacher just looked over at the two of them quizzically, then brushed it off and began the lesson

Derek stared at Alexis through class as she took notes and twirled her hair constantly around her finger. He couldnt help feeling proud of the effect he obviously had on her. Derek, you've out done yourself, he thought. But the war had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Everyone**_

Casey watched the door intently as every person walked in and out, searching for Alexis so she could flag her down. Emily watched her dive around the people who got in her line of vision and sighed, shaking her head slightly,

"What is it this time Casey?" Casey didn't have time to reply because at that exact second Alexis walked through the door, causing Casey to jump to her feet,

"Alexis!! Alexis... Over here!" she said waving her arm to flag her down. Alexis searched for the face that matched the familiar voice, and found Casey's frantic waving hand. With a smile she made her way through the tables toward where they were seated. Emily turned to look at Casey's new friend and her eyes nearly popped out from her head, she turned back to Casey, leaning in over the table, her mouth open in shock,

"Casey!"

"What?" Casey asked, all smiles.

"What are you _doing_?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm being a model person, I'm helping a new girl feel included and welcome." She said with a small nod, and a satisfied grin.

"Did you happen to _look _at this new girl? I mean.. She looks like she eats bats heads for breakfast!"

"Well, I prefer bat wings for breakfast to be honest." Alexis said from behind Emily, as she approached their table. Emily turned slowly with a small fake smile, and stretched out her hand,

"Hi, I'm Emily." Alexis just smiled back,

"Riight." She then turned to Casey, and Emily turned away with embarrassment, "You

know what Casey, I think I'd actually rather skip lunch. People just don't seem to like seeing me eat bat heads for lunch." She turned to Emily, "Bat heads are more of a lunch food." Then she added, all cheerleader like "_FYI._"

"Alexis, wait..."

"Later Case." Alexis then turned from the table, going back the way she came, her chains jingling against her hip.

"Emily!" Casey scolded as soon as Alexis was out of ear shot.

"Well you could have told me she was right behind me." Casey scoffed and got up to go after Alexis who was almost out of the lunchroom door.

"Alexis wait..."

"I don't need to be anybody's charity case ok, I understand you are trying to be nice. Help out the weird girl, I get it, but honestly, I'm fine. I've been me long enough to know how

to take care of myself ok?"

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Bye Casey." She said, turning to leave and finding herself go head first into someone's chest.

"Whoa, easy there Strat. I know I'm irresistible, but seriously, relax." Derek stood in front of her, tall and superior, looking down at her with devils eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry...David is it...?"

"Derek." He quickly corrected.

"Right...Derek... I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself, you are just too sweet..." Derek raised a brow, surprised and intrigued at her sudden change of heart, so much that he didn't notice her reach down on the near by table and grab a plate.

"Just like" She sighed with a smile, "lemon merange pie..."

"Lemon Merange...?" Before Derek could say another word his face connected with a plate full of lemon merange. The plate slid down his face and onto his shirt, where it fell straight down onto the floor. Alexis lifted a finger and took the whip cream from the tip of his nose.

"mmm.. Tasty." She smiled, walking around him, and leaving him alone with his lemon merange and the laughter that had rippled throughout the cafeteria. He stood, staring down at himself, his face burning. Casey laughed along with the crowd and scooped up her own share of whip cream with her finger.

"Wow Derek, you know, yellow is definitely your colour." She smiled, the rare mystevious wheels already started to circle in her head.

_**Casey**_

When Casey got home that night she couldn't wait to tell the family the lunchtime story. Derek has spent so much time mocking and embarrassing her at the dinner table that now she finally felt it was time for some revenge

"Derek, could you pass the pie." She asked once everyone was seated at the table and well into their meal. Derek threw her an evil look, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant potatoes." She blinked innocently, and he reached out and passed her the bowl of potatoes.

"Thanks Derek, you are too _sweet" _She said, with another devilish grin. Everyone stared at them both with curious and confused eyes, then returned to their dinner, still eyeing them as they ate. It was quiet for a second, and then Casey started up again,

"So, what are we having for desert tonight mom, Lemon Merange..?"

"Shut-up Casey!" Derek snapped.

"Derek.. language!" George said.

"Yeah Smerek!" Marti added with a pout. There was another silence, as Casey and Derek exchanged glares, then Casey turned to her mom,

"Mmm mom... this dinner is so _Tasty._" Derek Slammed his fork down on the table and got to his feet, ready to pounce.

"Whoa!" Nora jumped in, "Ok guys what's going on?" Derek slowly made his way back to his seat his eyes locked on Casey the whole time.

"Well its a long story." Casey said. Derek relaxed slightly and began eating again, thinking he was safe, when Casey quickly recalled the whole thing before Derek could but in,

"Derek tried to hit on the new girl today, and she shoved a pie in his face right in front of everyone in the caf. There was lemon Merang everywhere!" She said raising her head up proudly at her evilness. Everyone, enable to help themselves, started to chuckle quietly at Derek's expense, "Well, I guess it wasn't that long after all."

"That true bro?" Edwin asked, "You got pied by a _girl_."

"Shut-up Edwin!"

"Aw come on Derek," Casey laughed, "You have to admit its a little funny." Derek's jaw tightened.

"In fact I don't find it funny at all." He lifted his head with pride, "And I don't think I want anymore dinner, Derek Venturi will not be made a fool of!" He said, slamming down an angry fist right on the edge of his plate, which shot up, covering his stomach with spaghetti. The whole table burst out laughing, unable to control themselves any longer. Derek just turned stiffly and made his way toward the stairs.

"Aw Derek, don't be like that, its funny!" George called after him, but Derek went up to his room slamming the door behind him.

Casey was laughing so hard her sides hurt. When the laughter calmed and she went up to her room, she still couldn't keep the smile off of her face. There was something so satisfying about the whole situation. She couldn't help loving Alexis for the pure Entertainment she had brought her. And then a light went on in Casey's head. For years Derek had tortured and humiliated her. Since day one he was laughing at her and making her life miserable. It was finally pay back time, and she knew just who was going to help her make it happen.

_**Derek**_

Derek sat in his room, thinking over what had happened earlier that day, trying to make sense of it all. First he choked when Alexis dissed him. He had absolutely nothing to come back with which was so rare with Derek, that he could probably count the instances on one hand. And then there was the pie. That stupid pie. That was a tough blow, but he figured his rep could with stand a little lemon in the face. He owned that school, no one would dare say anything anyway. The worst of it all though, was the odd feeling he had in the pit of his stomach when she did it. He was angry, of course, no one messes with Derek, and she was definitely going to pay, but there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was a knock at the door and Derek stopped his pacing and subconscious nail biting to stare at it for a second, still a little lost in his thoughts,

"Hey Derek" Derek relaxed and rolled his eyes,

"Get lost Edwin."

"Come on Bro, I need to talk to you!" Derek hesitated a moment then reached over and opened the door.

"You have 5 minutes." Edwin walked in and instantly made his way for Derek's bed, stretching out and making him self comfortable. Derek snapped his fingers once, and Edwin was on his feet with a sigh.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"What do you want?"

"I had a question." Derek waited for him to continue, but Edwin just stared up at him.

"What is it?" He coaxed.

"Well, I was wondering, with this girl, do you think... maybe she likes you?" Derek stared down at Edwin like he was talking to a monkey.

"Like me? Edwin, she put a pie in my face."

"I know but, Dad told me that sometimes when girls do things like that, that means they like you." Derek rolled his eyes.

"That's boys Edwin, when boys do things like that to girls." Edwin nodded understandingly.

"Well then... do you like her?" Derek was taken so off guard that he was once again, speechless. Edwin's lips curved into a smug grin."You do don't you. I was doing some asking around, Casey told me that you did something to Alexis first, so... you like her right?"

"How does she know what I did?" Edwin shrugged.

"She said she heard it around school." Well that made Derek feel at least a little bit better, the school may know about his pie incident, but they also knew the reason behind it, which, in his mind, saved his cool points, at least a few of them anyway. Edwin then pulled a notebook out of his pocket, and stared back up at Derek quizzically.

"So, you like her right? Why did you choose this method to show your... feelings?"

"Feelings?!" Derek almost choked on the word. Edwin waited patiently, pen in hand, "What are you writing?"

"I thought this would be important for my study of teen behaviour."

"Out Edwin."

"But..."

"Out!" Derek snapped, pointing a finger toward the door."Oh man" Edwin whined as he walked out, closing the door behind her? How could he _like _her. She was the princess of Darkness... Alexis... Hexis! Like a curse. And she despised him! There was no way he could _like _her. He thought about the way she shrugged him off like no girl ever has before. The way she so carelessly walked by him like he was nothing. And then, suddenly, he had that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach like he did when she first looked at him the way she did in the hall, with pure...disinterest. He couldn't possibly like her. Could he?

_**Casey**_

Casey waited at Alexis's locker the next day, remembering the number from the day before. She looked anxiously up and down the hallway, nervous yet excited at the same time. It was finally time for payback, but how she was going to do it, she had no clue. Finally she heard the familiar sound of chains and turned to find Alexis heading straight in her direction. She had the same chains jingling from her pants, but she was wearing a different pair of weird looking pants then yesterday. These ones were black and red plaid that were tucked into the same pair of boots, with rips all over them in all different places. Her hair was in two pig tails that were teased out everywhere, with a red head band just behind her bangs. She was wearing a plain white tank top, that was slightly see through, showing a hint of the black bra she had on underneath. Casey couldn't help thinking about the dress code and how she was in no way following it, but she shrugged that off and reminded herself that now was not the time to address that matter. Alexis seemed preoccupied and didn't notice Casey at her locker until she was only but a few feet away. When she saw her she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Casey?" She questioned, raising a perfectly plucked brow.

"Hi Alexis." Casey smiled, but Alexis didn't smile back, "I just came by to apologize...for Emily" she added quickly, because that comment of Emily's was in no way her fault, Casey was a good person after all.

"Its fine, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." Casey's smile grew, happy that Alexis felt the same way, "But no offence Case, your friend is a bit of a snob."

"Ya, I guess she is." Casey agreed feeling a pang of guilt for saying such things about her best friend, even though she knew it wasn't far from the truth. She loved Emily, but sometimes she was just so...shallow, "Look, just to... I don't know, make amends, why don't you come over tonight. We can hang out and listen to some... um... Goth..music?" she guessed with a hopeful smile. Alexis scoffed and put a hand on her hip.

"You know, I'm not a complete walking cliché." she said with a smile. Casey let out a small embarrassed laugh.

"So, is that a yes?" Alexis sat for a second looking as if she were giving it some thought, then smiled,

"Sure, sounds cool."

"Cool." Casey smiled, clasping her hand together excitedly. The bell rang and They said their goodbyes as they parted ways for class. On her way to homeroom she totally forgot about her real motives for the girls night, thinking simply about how nice it was to have someone new to hang out with and talk to for a change, chains and all.


End file.
